Glass slippers
by Dark sea
Summary: The newest cinderella dosent want her prince charming.InuKag MirSango
1. Anncouncements and Evil Furit

DISCALMER: I don't own Inuyasha, I tried to win from Kagome in a card match, but that just ended in some rally bad paper cuts…Don't ask…

NOTE: This story takes place in present day Salvin, which is a country south of  
France, which I just made up. This is Cinderella + Inuyasha, in which traditions I made up, as well as the customs of an imaginary country, south of France. Please in joy this fairy tale that I have wrote, and before we go I'd like to give a warning, watch out for spelling errors!

Glass Sippers Author: MistyWind 

**Chapter one:**

**Announcement and Evil Fruit**

"Kagome! Get over here!" Kagome hurried to her older stepsister, in order to tend to her needs. The young girl hurried along a beautiful hallway, which was decorated in lovely blue and sliver theme. The curtains surrounding the window were blue and the statue of beautiful dancer was made out of pure sliver. The vase she passed was blue with lovely sliver spirals and the rested on dark wood selves. The small cozy hall was in the loveliest place in the house. Once it led to her room.

Once she felt like she belonged walking down this hallway, her mother decorated it for her, and for her alone.

Once she felt like a princess walking down this hallway. Now she felt like a dirty servant girl serving a princess. But that what she was, a filthy servant severing a wannabe princess.

Once she was happy. Not any more.

Kagome stopped to admire the sliver statue of the dancer; her father had made for her mother. The statue was of her mother. It was the only thing she had to remember what her mother looked like, it was the only that thing held a happy memory for Kagome.

"Kagome you little slut! Get off your fat ass and come here!"

"Coming sister, dearest!"

"Cut the crap, and come here!"

Muttered a few cuss words under her breath she thought were fitting for her stepsister as she hurried up to what used to be her room.

Kagome opened a door to reveal a room that stepped out of a fairy tale. Just like the color theme in the hallway this room was blue and sliver. It had huge canopy bed and material the material draped around it made look it like a waterfall surrounded, along with dancing interior design was her mother's talent.

"You're late!" Kikyo sat on the bed that once was her own, eating pineapple and flipping through an American magazine titled Seventeen.

"Sorry Kikyo, please forgive me, I stopped to-" Kagome quickly made up an excuse for her absence, "tidy up. The carpets corners were all rolled up, so I fixed them."

Kikyo shrugged. She either bought it or didn't care, one or the another, it didn't matter to Kagome, as long as she wasn't going to be punished.

"What is it that you wished, big sister?" Kagome asked dreading the repose.

"Refill, cola, make it snappy." She said handing Kagome an empty glass.

"Diet?"

"Do I look fat to you?"

"No, of course not!" Kagome said quickly but in her mind she added _you have gained a few pounds, only so much you resemble a panda bear, but personally I consider that an improvement._

There had been a time where Kagome and Kikyo could be mistaking for twins. Both had been thin and pale with hazel eyes, shiny ebony color that curled slightly at he end, each girl had rosy pink cheeks, and gentle face. Both had been beautiful.

Kikyo gained weight and tanned her pasty completion, crimped her hair to the point that is went from slightly wavy to frizzed and crumpled. She wore way too much make-up that hide her lovely eyes and she wore colored contacts that turned her eyes a trashy grayish-brown.

Kagome grew thinner to the point she looked anorexic, and she turned to a sickly pale color. Her rosy cheeks faded and her hair was snarled and tangled. Her eyes had red rings below them from being sleep deprived. Even now as hideous as she was she was still the loveliest out of the two.

Kagome opened the fridge and pulled out a two-liter bottle of coke. She unscrewed the cap and took a swig out of the bottle. She swallowed, and quickly filled her stepsister's cup, not forgetting to spit in it of course.

"Real nice Kagome, real nice."

Fearing she had been caught, Kagome's head whipped to see Sango leaning in the kitchen window.

"What, Kikyo won't know the difference," Kagome smiled, "I've been doing this since I was five."

Sango laughed and her gaze studied her best friend. "You gained weight!" She grinned excitedly.

"Yep I'm officially eighty pounds!" Kagome chirped pleasantly.

"Here this would help." Sango handed Kagome a Big Mac. Kagome stared at the sandwich hungrily as she took it from her best friend. The girls giggled as Kagome wolfed it down quickly.

Ever since Kagome's mother died ten years ago Sango looked out for her. Making sure she got enough to eat, that she bathed, anything Kikyo, or he selfish mother Kakoki would provide for her.

Kagome closed her eyes, and visions passed through her head.

_A beautiful woman waved goodbye from a car, as she headed for the airport. The plane had crashed and the single survivor had been Kakoki. Upon meeting her, kagome's father had fallen in love; it was his way of coping from the loss of his wife._

After they were married her father died in a car crash. At the tender age of five Kagome lost both of her parents. From that day on Kagome had worked for Kakoki.

"Kagome? Earth to Miss Higurashi!"

"Huh?" Kagome snapped from her past to the present time.

"Space case!" Sango laughed at her best friend, and Kagome rolled her eyes, but she smiled.

"KAGOME! I AM THRISTY!" Kikyo's voice sounded as if it could be heard from miles away, when in reality it could only be heard from up stairs. But Sango and Kagome covered their ears anyway. Her hellish voice sounded like nails scraping again a chalkboard when she screamed.

"Well you better go," Sango said sadly.

"Yeah see you later," Kagome smiled even though she was sad.

"Promise I'll bring your dinner!" Sango said as she walked over next door to the house she had live in the for past fifteen years.

"Bye bye."

"KAGOME!" The girls covered their ears once more.

Kagome turned her back on her best friend and head towards the stairs near the kitchen door.

Sango stared at her friend. "Kagome you can't keep living like this…." She whispered.

"Worried about your friend?" Sango whirled around to see a boy around her age standing in her yard. She noticed what he was wearing and her eyes winded. "I may know how to change that, but it will cost you!" he grinned evilly.

"Anything to help Kagome." Sango said quietly.

The boy raised an eyebrow out of interest. "Okay it's a deal! And by the way my name is Miroku."

"Finally!" Kikyo said as Kagome handed her a cold spit-filled soda.

"Kagome bowed graceful, because that is required of servants, at least in Salvin.

"Kagome I want you-"

Du du du duuuuuuu!

A trumpet sounded outside.

"What the?" Kikyo said, angered at the interruption of her lounge time.

Du du du duuuuuu!

The trumpet sounded again.

"Kagome go see what it is!"

"Yes of course," Kagome forced a humble grin to cross her face, and hide her annoyance at her lame-ass stepsister.

Hurrying down the stairs Kagome reached the entrance hall and opened the door to a grinning young man dressed in the royal the royal colors and had the royal seal on his hat.

The royal symbol was a dog-demon curled up with a sword in its mouth. In the back round were red roes and a vast sea, with the moon rising above it. This was all on a small patch about the size of the human palm.

"May I help you?" Kagome said eyeing the royal seal.

"Here ye, here ye! Announcement from the royal family! May all unmarried woman under the age of eighteen meet hear this urgent message!"

"Miss Kikyo! Sister dearest!" Kagome called as her panda bear of a sister ran down to meet her.

"What is it bitch?"

"Ahem!" the royal dressed dude said.

Kikyo turned, spotted the seal, and set up a façade of sweetness. "Oh my sir, what my help you with?" she said, batting her eyelashes and blushing slightly. Not that you could tell from all the goopy make-up smothered on her cheeks.

The handsome young man rolled his eyes, as Kikyo contained, "Please come inside!"

The boy shrugged and followed the two girls inside the lovely living room.

"The youngest prince of our beloved kingdom has come at the age where he is looking for a bride, the king requests all young ladies of our land attend this ball. It is custom ball, so even the ugliest of creatures may have a chance, to win the princes young heart."

"Oh! How delightful!" squealed Kikyo, causing the boy and Kagome covered their ears for protection. "This sounds to be promising!" she giggled.

The boy handed both girls an invitation, and Kagome could have sworn he winked at her.

"Kagome walk are guest to the door." Kikyo ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome curtsied and walked the stranger to the door.

"I am looking forward to seeing you there." He said gently.

"Huh?" said Kagome dumbfounded.

"Well I think the prince might like you."

"I am servant girl."

"You are a Higurashi, is that right?"

"Yes but how would you know?" Kagome said, overwhelmed.

"I am a man of mystery." He said, "and your dear friend, Sango says you better show up or else!" He grinned cunningly, turned, and was on his way.

"WHOSE FREAKING IDEA WAS FOR ME TO GET MARRIED?" Inuyasha inhaled deeply, he preparing to yell again, because, as it seemed, that was the only was to get his father's attention.

"Sesshomaru's" said his father, in an unusually calm voice. He son's sudden burst of wasn't enough to phase him at all.

"Why do I have to get married! He isn't!"

"He reclined the throne, I want are family to be in power so you have to do it, or Duke Naraku will have to proceed to the throne!"

"DID YOU RECLINE THE FRINKIN' THRONE?" Inuyasha whirled to face his brother who was conveniently sitting behind him.

Unfortunately Sesshomaru did have his father's tranquility, when face the younger hanyou's anger. Sesshomaru fell out of his chair and landed with a thud.

Regaining his cool the older brother managed to say "that hold marriage before age seventeen thing didn't suit me." He shrugged.

"Damnit! Why does our country have such retreated rules!" Inuyasha smashed his fist down upon an innocent table, and it crashes on to the ground in two pieces.

"Inuyasha it was a law set down by your great-great-great- etc grandfather!" the eldest hanyou stood up shouted, causing both his sons to jump. "it is a custom of our country! There for it is **_our_** duty to up hold it!" Their father headed for the door. "I bide you both goodbye!" he snapped.

"Wow…" Inuyasha said slowly standing up.

Sesshomaru stood up. "Yeah…" he agreed with he younger brother. "Dad was sure pissed off."

The two boys stood silent for a moment or to.

"You know it's still your fault I'm getting married to some random person!' Inuyasha snapped.

"Yep," Sesshomaru agreed again.

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a moment. "I'll make you sorry."

"Go head little brother. I dare you," Sesshomaru said astutely.

"Just you wait Sessho!" Inuyasha growled intensely.

"I'm waiting." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Inuyasha…"

The two hanyous turned their heads to spot Miroku. "I was hoping to get a word with Inuyasha…" Miroku said with a touch of imitation.

"He's all yours," Sesshomaru said as he exited the room. "Although I don't see why any one want him, the half breed"

"You jackass!" Inuyasha lunged forwards attempting to strike his brother. Miroku grabbed his shirt.

"Become an only child later," Miroku said, turning his friend around to see his face. "Do you want to know more about the ball?"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha said to his only friend.

"To bad!" Miroku said.

Miroku and Inuyasha had been friends since they were little, with Inuyasha's temper, he didn't win many people over. But Miroku had been different. He took time to listen to Inuyasha's problems. And for that he got a job at Inuyasha's palace as a royal servant of the court, and another one as Inuyasha's best friend.

"So then there is this girl. Her name is Sango and she was thrilled to receive an invitation. From me."

"Huh," said Inuyasha as he channel surfed. "I suppose this is the girl you want to be queen?"

"No! she is MINE!" Miroku rubbed his hands together hungrily.

"Oh god! I feel sorry for that poor girl!" Inuyasha laughed. Miroku gave his friend a punch in the arm, and Inuyasha smirked and laughed.

"Hey she was all over me!" he protested.

"Whatever you say." Inuyasha said, still flipping through the channel.

"No really, I mean it! Hey stop flipping! I like Bay Watch."

"I am in the mood for action!"

"There is plenty of action on Bay Watch." Miroku smirked/

"Not THAT kind of action!" said Inuyasha between laughs. The two boys continued laugh as if every thing was okay. Inuyasha even forgot that he was to be married.

"This is truly delightful!" Kakoki said.

Kakoki Mura was Kikyo's mother. You couldn't tell though. She used to have the same stunning ebony hair both Kagome and Kikyo have. She used to have a middle age face as well, although it wasn't very pretty. But to extensive surgery her face resembled a fish. As for her ebony hair, she dyed it blonde.

"I know mom! That's exactly what I said!" Kikyo informed her mother in a delighted voice.

"Dinner!' Kagome walked in holding a large tray of various kinds of food. She looked at of it hungrily, but she knew Kakoki wouldn't let her touch it.

"Kagome the food looks cold!" Kakoki snapped, while smacking a plate of pineapple into her stepdaughter's face. "No dinner for you."

"But-" Kagome tried to protest but a smack across her face was all she got.

"Go to your room."

And Kagome did just that.

Kagome room had once fit for a princess. Now all she had was a small garden shed out sided. The roof leaked and it was always cold and flea infested.

"stupid evil fruit" she said to her self. Kagome had never really been found of pineapple, (just like the author!) and beenig hit in the face didn't help the situation, either.

She curled up in the small corner of the shed, where a small blanket laid. And she thought about the innovation to the ball. To Kakoki it meant that her daughter had a chance to become queen of Salvin. That meant Kagome had to go and mess it up. And she would.

N/A: okay I'm done! I really enjoyed writing this! I hope if this story sparked your interest, you'll keep reading. I promise I'll keep write other wise, you can hunt me down, and kill me using a rusty spoon of justice! Thought of that makes me a little queasy…. Anyway RR!

MistWind


	2. The Wheel, Deal, and killing Shippo

Misty's greeting's: Okay hi, people, I am MistyWind, the soon to be ruler of the world! Mwhaha ha ha…. Oh no! (Dodges random objects thrown by fans.) Whoa, that ways close! Okay, so I'll stick to writing. Sorry I haven't been up dating lately…

I went to a school dance! Wheeee! Well I finally got one dance with my prince charming! Mwhaha ha ha! (Prince charming looks around and gets a feeling someone is talking about him, "must be that crazy girl at school….") And I further embarrassed by giving him a flower on Valentines Day…. Although there is a rumor he is going to ask me out! But it's just a rumor…(that's makes me sad!) Okay enough about me, on with the show! I mean story…. Whatever…

Glass Slippers 

Chapter two:

The Wheel, Deal, and Killing Shippo

Kakoki rolled her eyes and watched her stepdaughter scrub the kitchen floor, as the rain pounded against the window. In a minute or two the girl would be almost done. She smiled and stopped to admire her work. Proudly she stood up and faced Kakoki, who was standing the doorway.

"Finished!" Kagome said.

Kakoki stared at her stepdaughter. Her ebony hair was shining in the sunlight, and her green eyes shown brightly. She was almost back to the way she used to look. That made Kakoki burn with anger.

Kagome had always had been prettier then her own daughter, and herself. She couldn't stand that! For ten years Kakoki worked to wear Kagome down to nothing, but for ten years the young girl forted her efforts. She even was starting to get her figure back, instead of her pencil-like shape, where you can see every bone in her petite body.

"May I go to town, mother?" Kagome asked sweetly, her voice sounded like an angel. Kakoki touched her own vocal cords. Compared to Kagome, she sounded like a banshee.

Kakoki walked though kitchen, tracking mud, dirt, and other substances that could be found on her boots. Kagome watched, in dismay, as her stepmother tarnished all her hard work. "Kagome look at this messy! You call this finished! No! Hell no! What in heaven's name were you thinking?"

"I-" Kagome began to protest.

"Obviously you weren't thinking! And for doing such a horrible job you going to skip all meals today!" Feeling pleased with herself, Kakoki turned to leave. But she turned to look over at her for a second. "Oh and I hope you know you won't be attending the ball."

"The message said it was mandatory for all young women!" Kagome sputtered, although it made sense to her that Kakoki wouldn't let her go.

"You'd bring down your sister. Please tell me that you have enough brains to realize this. It would be an awful sight to see a peasant, such as your self, next to a beauty, such as your step sister!" And with no remorse for her stepdaughter's feelings, Kakoki tracked mud into the kitchen and the entrance hall, called for daughter, and together, they left the kitchen and headed into the rainstorm.

Kagome sighed and fought her tears, which were welling up in the corners of her green eyes. "How could be so naïve as to think she would let me go?" The messenger guy said that even Sang was look forward to this. But even worse was that an odd empty feeling swelled up inside her, that she couldn't explain. Like her heart was telling her what she was missing. But what could that be?

A small drop of water plopped on to the ground, followed by a few more. Kagome wiped her face. "I want to go to the ball."

"Kagome…" Sango was standing in the kitchen behind her, soaking wet. Small drops of water on the window led to Kagome's theory that she came through the window. "I-I saw the whole thing." Sango's eyes drooped to the grounded as several droplets of water trickled off her hair, face, and soaking-wet jeans as T-shirt. "They treat you awful here! Kagome that's why you have to go to the ball, he'll see you and-"

"Who will see me?" Kagome questioned in a soft voice.

Sango gave a small sorrowful smile, like she was remembering something for a long ago. And Kagome's heart swelled once more as if was trying together her to remember too. "Sorry Kagome, I forgot."

"About what?" Kagome raised an eyebrow curiously. "Tell me!"

"I-its nothing of great importance."

"It must have some importance. Tell me!" she commanded again.

"No!"

"Come on, you know you want to!" Kagome teased. But only added to Sango's sorrowful eyes.

"I really want to Kagome, but I can't, not right now. Please try to understand!" Kagome's best friend tucked a strand of her dusky brown hair behind her ear. And she gave Kagome a look that, Kagome had never seen before, but somehow, some where, she had seen it.

The look was of dispirited heartbreak, sorrow, and it seemed her heart was bleeding. Kagome pushed herself to remember when she had seen that before.

The image of a hospital flashed into her mind. Sango was standing beside her, she was, she was…. Crying? Why?

A surged of pain rippled through her body, and she did the only thing to stop the pain in her mind.

She screamed.

Miroku strolled quickly and quietly into the king's throne room. "Sir, I like to state a proposal…" He said as confident as he could, despite the fact he was shaking in his boots.

The king turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, then state it, Miroku."

"Um, it's an education law-er- it uh…states that all children must go to school to school until they reach the age of eighteen, or-um- they will be –er- relocated to a more suitable home," Miroku managed to say, still shaking like leaf.

"Hmmm," Inuyasha's father said while rubbing his beard with a large hand covers in many gold rings, "they have something like that in America. Lets do it!"

Miroku smiled, "good."

"Aright, you proposed your idea, now leave it to me to work out the kinks." The king said.

"Yes your Highness." The boy said bowing as he exited the chamber room.

Sango was currently washing her best friend's kitchen. Kagome was taking care of the entrance hall. _Damn! Kakoki could mess a place up! _Sango thought to herself. _Poor Kagome having to put up with the hellish woman and her demon-spawned daughter 24-7! _

Ri ree ri reee ring! Sango looked down to where her pocket was ringing to the song "Simple and Clean" (in case you didn't know, that's the theme song to Kingdom Hearts, my favorite video. Bear with me people!) "Oh Miroku's calling!" She pulled out her pink cell phone and flipped it open. "Hey Miroku, how did the propose work out? Did the King like it?"

"Hey baby-"

"Call me baby again and I'll make you eat your cell phone." Sango said with daggers dripping venom from every word that came from her mouth.

"Okay, okay, sorry! God I can't believe I forgot you. How could I not remember a such a strong hottie!" Miroku said, digging himself a deeper grave once Sango got a hold of him.

"Miroku do want me to kill you!" Sango hissed as she tried hard to keep voice down so that Kagome wouldn't hear her.

"Sorry Sango it's my nature!" Miroku pleaded into the phone. "Um, wanna know what the king said," the boy hoping to change the subject.

"Please!" Sango said change in emotions from angry to excitement as quick as a rapid river.

Miroku rolled his eyes, to him women, like Sango could be so complex! "He said he liked it, and that he is working out the kinks in it, or something to that effect."

"Good job Miroku! This means when Kakoki refuses to send Kagome to school-" Sango smirked.

Miroku grinned just as evilly as Sango as they plotted their cunning plan to save Kagome. "And because there isn't a more suitable home-"

"Mr. Miroku?" piped a small voice. Miroku peered down to see a small boy with a little red tail poking out the back of his trousers.

"Sorry, babe I have to go!" Miroku said

"MIROKU YOU ARE SO DEAD." Sango screamed so loud that it rattled the gold chandelier in the entrance hall.

"Sango who are talking to so loudly too?" Kagome peeked her head into the kitchen.

"Um- no one Kagome," Sango said shyly, clicking the phone closed and sliding it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Oh…are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you one the phone with Miroku?" Shippo asked, his blue-green eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Just my sweet girlfriend Sango." Miroku said smiling in a dazed state, as he dreamed of the thought of Sango dating him.

"She didn't seem very found of you," Shippo commented. "She yelled at you on the phone."

"Oh…Well…She playing hard to get." Miroku said snapping out of his dream-like state.

"Why?" The kitsune questioned.

"Girls do that when they like a boy." Miroku answered profoundly.

"Ooh, like when mommy use to get mad at daddy and throw hairdryers at him." The little boy said amazed.

"Um…. Yeah, it's like that." Miroku said. "Anyway why did you need me Shippo?"

"I forgot…" Shippo sniffed. "I am I in trouble?"

"As long as it wasn't Inuyasha who sent you your fine." Miroku said.

"Uh-oh…"

"Shippo, tell me your kidding, it wasn't-was it?"

"I'm sorry." The kitsune began to cry.

_**Thwap thwap thwap**_

"Shippo I suggest you run." Miroku said calmly.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shippo cried harder.

And then he came.

"SHIPPO!" Inuyasha came bounding in.

"Hiya Inu. How's it going?" Miroku said.

"Hi, where is Shippo?" the prince said smiling.

"I-I-I'm r-right here." Shippo stepped slowly out of his hiding place from behind Miroku.

"Oh, hi!" said Inuyasha still smiling "step closer so I can strangle you!" And with he step closer to Shippo and wrapped to strong hands around tightly against Shippo's small throat.

"Waaaaaaaaah I am sorry I forgot to tell Miroku." Shippo cried loudly as Inuyasha throttled him.

"Tell me what?" Asked Miroku as he saved Shippo from the hanyou's grip of doom.

"That my dad invited Naraku to stay at the castle."

"Oh and your killing are best servant because of that why?"

"I told him to tell you four hours ago, and I know he didn't tell you because you would of came up to talk to me about it."

"Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"I didn't feel like it."

Miroku smiled and punch his friend in the arm.

"So how your girlfriend doing, Miroku!" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject.

"She is going to throw a hair dryer at him!" Shippo said innocently.

"That's sounds about right." Inuyasha laughed as Miroku now tried to strangle Shippo, which resulted in the kitsune biting him on the hand. (He wouldn't bit the prince because that would be treason.)

Kakoki and Kikyo were sitting in the most famous restaurant in Salvin, as a dark cloaked figure sat down at the table. His red eyes stared at Kikyo, closely. "Are to all ready to commence are perilous plot for the crown?"

"As ready as I'll ever be sweetie." Kikyo said with a smile on her face. "Naraku, honey, this will work out perfectly. I promise."

Okay done with chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! Also I'd like to thank all of you who read my story, for the longest time my stories wouldn't show when I searched for them, my review came from my best friend, and only because I sent her the web address to my profile.

Hope to see you soon!

MistyWind


End file.
